


The Funeral

by PrincessSophiaIsobel



Series: Death of a Prince [2]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Regret, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSophiaIsobel/pseuds/PrincessSophiaIsobel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second Installment of the ''Death of a Prince" series.</p><p>Everyone meets up at the temple where everyone says their goodbye's to the Prince of Tennis. They're sorrows flood, the tears run down like rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Father's Farewell

Later that evening, everyone was standing about our backyard.

Each school paid their respects to my late son, Ryoma Echizen.

Seigaku went in first since Ryoma was their teammate.

Atobe was talking to me and Rinko at the back.

We didn't know how to thank him for the huge effort he had made.

In one day, the news of Ryoma's death was known to everyone that had been part of the kid's life.

"Your other son, Ryoga Echizen is on his way along with the American team." Atobe told me and Rinko.

"How could we ever repay you for all this?" asked Rinko who was in the brink of crying again.

The Atobe heir turned to look at the big picture of Ryoma that was placed by the door.

"No need to. This is the least I could do for everything that your son has done for me and everyone else." He began.

"Everyone here has been touched by your son's special power. And for some reason, he unconsciously has been teaching us that everything in this world has a good side to it." He smiled at us.

I wondered what Ryoma did to everyone that made them act this way.

But whatever he did, I was proud of Ryoma.

He changed so many people in such a short time and made them see the world in a whole new way.

I may not have said it often as a father ought to have done so.

I just hope that Ryoma knew that I loved him just as I loved his brother and his mother.

I watched my son grow up to be a great young man and I could never be any more proud of him that I already am.

I entered the room where we made a small shrine for him, his picture smiling.

I looked at him, not feeling the hot tears that had began to fall down.

"Yoh, shonen... Shouldn't it be the kids burying their parents? You never do as your are told." he tried to speak as if he was just joking around. But everyone could tell the hurt and sorrow in his voice and eyes.

"But if you did, you wouldn't be you... Why did you have to go though. Its not fair. I'll be stuck here with your mother and Rinko-chan and they'd make me do everything alone..." he said as the tears kept coming.

"But know this, wherever you go or wherever you are now, I am proud to have you as my son. Though I have -admittedly- shown it in strange ways, I hope you knew I cared." he said as he smiled at Ryoma who smiled back at him.

Yup, Echizen Ryoma, my son, "You have done well."


	2. Seigaku's Moment with their Pillar of Support

After Samurai Nanjiroh left the open room, Seigaku made their entrance.

The team was kneeling before Ryoma's picture.

Ryoma was smiling and looked like he was at peace.

Eiji was still crying in Oishi's shoulder.

Momoshiro unashamedly cried for the lost of a very close friend.

Kaidoh tried his best to hold back the tears that were filling the sides of his eyes.

"Ne, Tezuka. This makes everything so real, doesn't it? Us being here." Fuji spoke.

Tezuka nodded.

He couldn't find his voice to say what he wanted to say.

"Echizen, you are truly one of the strongest people I have ever met. You're evolution during matches never cease to amaze me and correct my Data Tennis. Like Tezuka and Fuji, you will always be one of the players that never failed to put my data to the test." Inui said as he bowed down.

"Echizen, you are one of the few that returned my hadokyou at me with more power than the one I sent your way. Until now I recall that very time when you were about to return it at me and still remain standing, smirking as you have done another miracle. You never had failed to raise to the challenge. And because of that, you will always have my deepest and most overwhelming respect." Kawamura smiled and bowed.

"Echizen, you proved me wrong when I said that freshmen don't have what it takes to be regulars. And you even used my own move against me to make your point. You said that there is always room to improve. And I will do so." Kaidoh spoke and bowed.

The others smiled at him.

Ryoma never used the fact that his father was Samurai Nanjirou.

He showed everyone that he was Ryoma Echizen.

Not someone famous' son.

Without another word, Tezuka bowed.

"Thank you, Echizen. Because of you, we have learned that we are a team and that we all must work together and enjoy playing with each one." The stern captain spoke softly.

"O-chibi, arigato, ne. Because of you, Oishi and I have strengthened our bond and our play. You have taught us to trust and rely on each other for strength." Eiji said in between sobs.

Oishi nodded and both bowed together.

"Echizen, because of you, I have learned to be more confident and taught me to be myself. You have showed me that doubting never helps. Arigato." Fuji bowed.

They all turned to Momoshiro.

"Echizen, you showed me that by being strong, I get to be myself and show the world who I am. You have taught me to be happy and enjoy everything that comes my way, both good and bad. I will truly miss our trips after school. Sayonara, Ryoma." He bowed.

They all knew that Momoshiro had spend most time with their Pillar more that anyone else ever had.

And they knew that they would meet him again soon.


	3. Make Way For Ore-Sama

Atobe and the team went in after the Seigaku gave their respects.

There was a long silence that came after Hyotei sat in front of Echizen.

Everyone waited for Atobe to speak.

He,of all people, knew Echizen a little more than the rest of the Hyotei members did.

"Brat, because of you, you showed me that even a King can lose. You even out shone me and my prowess. I commend you for that feat since you know Ore-sama does things to the point of excellence." Atobe said with a smirk which turned into a soft smiled just before he bowed.

Kabaji bowed too.

"Echizen, you showed me that my skills can be even better when I give it my all and not hesitate to play with everything I got. You and that air head sempai of yours are indeed nearly the same when it came to giving it all you've got. It'll be hard to adjust seeing Momoshiro without you by his side from now on. But I know you'd watch over them wherever the wind takes you." Oshitari said then bowed.

"Chotarou and I may not have known you that well but because of you, you made us feel that together, we can win anything we give our efforts in. After facing your Golden Pair, and seeing the game with you and Momoshiro, you have shown us that trust should be a key in our game together. Thanks, your brat." Ryo said as he and Chotarou bowed.

"Echizen, because of you, I finally understood that I should never see myself lower than anyone else. You showed me how it is to battle numerous opponents yet remain calm during hardships. I will stand on top someday soon. And when we meet, I shall show you my skills once again." Hiyoshi bowed.

"It was fun knowing you, little brat. It was fun playing with you too. I enjoyed grabbing you away from that cat-like senpai of yours. And for some reason, I'm going to miss that." Gakuto said and he bowed.

"It was a shame that I never got the chance to have played against you. If I had, it would have been one of my greatest honor to have fought Echizen Ryoma in a match and lose gloriously. You shown so bright that it makes everything here seem dark." Jirou looked sad as he bowed.

Hyotei stood up and stared at Ryoma's picture once more.

They stared at the face of the youth that had changed them individually and as a team.


	4. Kentaro Aoi... Don't Cry Out Loud

Rokkaku bravely took their turn after Hyotei left the open room.

Saeki had been holding on to their freshman captain the hold time.

When they were now facing Ryoma, Saeki knew it was about time he had to let Kentaro pour his heart out.

Kentaro couldn't hold his tears any longer.

Just as Saeki had released him, he was on the floor, crying.

"Echizen-kun!" was all he could say.

Davide and Kurobane wanted to help him back up but Saeki stopped them.

Kentaro needed this. He had to let everything go or he'll never completely heal from the lost.

"Echizen Ryoma truly amazed everyone with his life and power. He has touched so many people and yet he never thought that he had influence them in this way." Oji spoke and bowed.

"Echizen, you have showed us all that just by being ourselves and through hard work, we can win and go to the top." Saeki said and spoke. The rest of the team bowed.

"Echizen, thank you for showing us that we can all have fun with each other as we try to reach the top of the world." Ryou said and smiled at the picture.

They recalled the Ryoma who gave it his all in every match that came his way.

"E-echizen-kun... You... Thank you. For giving me the best match any tennis player could dream of having... The kind of match that our spirits, souls, and every fiber our our being had been enthralled and woven into... I'll see you again soon. I know it." Kentaro said as he bowed on his own before staring at Ryoma's smiling face before leaving.


	5. Shinji, Just Say What You Have To Say

Fudomine had been one of the first team to have faced Ryoma on the tennis court.

And they were the first team that Ryoma and Kawamura had gained injuries from facing them.

Yet it didn't mean much now. The injuires back then.

Before they knew that tennis come become a bit dangerous when it gets more competitive.

Tachibana had his eyes closed, facing Ryoma and being all silent and in meditation.

He was recalling the first time they had crossed paths with the talented freshman.

And Tachibana Kippei never forgets such meetings.

He slowly opened his eyes, looking at the photo of Ryoma.

The smile Tachibana recalled of the said freshman was full of confidence.

The smile he was looking at was peaceful, like he had lived a meaningful life to the very end.

"Echizen-kun, you have showed me that being a captain not only means leading my team but also be their guide and support." Tachibana said, smiling.

"You are one of the many mysteries of the universe that we all would continue to ponder. How you have managed to changed everyone in the short time that was given. You truly are amazing." he finished and bowed.

"Echizen, you have showed me that my skills will only evolve as I evolve. My lose to you has taught me that my skills are at this level because keep it that way. When we meet again I shall show you the fruits of my work and training and I will beat you when that time does come." Ibu said and bowed.

It was a first for Fudomine to here Ibu speak of high regards to a person who had been the cause of his lose.

But they all understood.

Echizen Ryoma not only had a talent for tennis but a greater talent for changing people without even trying.

"Echizen, I am happy just by meeting you. Having known you and felt your power was already a great honor as it is. Arigato." Kamio said.

The rest of Fudomine bowed and paid their respects to the boy that taught them that greatness doesn't come down to size.

Fudomine turned once more to look at the smiling Ryoma and felt at peace, knowing that the Prince of Tennis was at peace as well.


	6. The Evolving Masterpieces

Shinjou had to take a deep breath before he could muster up any courage to follow his team inside.

He had seen how Ibu Shinji, Keigo Atobe, and Aoi Kentaro had all come out.

He didn't know how to face Echizen's remains.

Shinjou could still remember the first time he saw the young player.

He could still hear Echizen's answer as his coach asked him to join their team.

~If I reach perfection, then that would mean the end, right?~

Ryoma told their coach and went up the stairs.

Shinjou was given the greatest honor of facing Ryoma in an official match.

The Tanaka twins held Shinjou in each arm and helped him inside.

"Echizen Ryoma, because of you, we have all learned to make ourselves better after every defeat." Kajimoto spoke first.

"Yes. And because of our lose to you and your team, we have trained hard hoping to face you and the rest of Seigaku again. However…" Wakato couldn't finish.

"However, you left us all a little too early. But wherever you are now, we know that you're watching over everyone. Not just your team." Shinjou finished for Wakato.

Not only did it surprise his own team but the rest who heard as well.

"Thanks you, Echizen Ryoma. Because of you, even small players like us can show the tennis circuit and the rest of the world that we can be as good as they are." Youhei said and smiled.

"Yeah. You're the idol of our kind. The small but terrible on the tennis court beings." Kouhei added and they both bowed with gladness in their hearts.

Oota and Daichi simply bowed because their teammates had already said everything there is to be said.

But before the Josei team turned around to leave, Daichi turned to smile at Ryoma's photo.

"I wish I was blessed to have faced you as well. Even if it were on unofficial match and just a friendly match, I would have held that memory as a treasure. Even if it were a lose." He said.

Kajimoto nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, everyone. Wherever he is, we're all heading there someday. We just have to wait a little longer to have matches with him." Oota said to cheer up his team.

Josei Shonan smiled once again before they went back to the yard and giving way for another team to see Echizen one last time.


	7. Since Ryoma Never Cried, The Look-Alike Shall Do It

Sengoku slowly moved forward when Josei Shonan had come out.

Dan was still shaking.

Half of him wanted to shout to everyone that this was just a bad joke.

That Ryoma was just joking to the extreme.

But half of him knew that this was real and that Ryoma was really gone.

Forever.

Before Sengoku or Dan, could say anything, Akutsu came and sat next to Dan.

Dan cried and Akutsu pulled the little Ryoma look alike close.

"I know, Taichi. The brat is really gone and he isn't coming back anymore." Akutsu said in a low voice.

The rest couldn't believe it.

Even Akutsu Jin was touched by Echizen Ryoma.

This convince everyone that Ryoma had a special gift that would now be lost.

Only a memory of it remains.

"Ryoma, you and Momoshiro have shown me that luck won't ever be enough to win. But with teamwork, trust, and hard work, Yamabuki can achieve anything they dream off." Sengoku said with pride and thankfulness.

The rest of Yamabuki nodded.

Taichi sniffed and turned to look at Ryoma's photo.

"Echizen-kun, I will even do better this time in training myself to be just like you. You have inspired me to embrace who I am and see that I have skills that I can show everyone. Because of you, I will never look down on myself ever again and strive to become some great. Just like you desu." Taichi said with confidence despite the tears that were on the edge of his eyes.

He them turned to Akutsu who look a really deep breath.

"Yo brat. I never thought I would be saying this. But I will miss that annoying smirk of yours. And the look of confidence that you show everyone when you prove to them that you are not someone easy to defeat. And that you have talent and skills beyond that of a god. Thanks for everything you have done for everyone else." He said as he wiped away the single tear drop that fell down his cheek.

Everyone smiled and them bowed down.

"You shall be missed, Echizen Ryoma." Sengoku said before his team went back to the yard.

Yes, he will definitely be missed by everyone and the world.


	8. Hey Mr.Manager Welcome to My Home

Aside from Mizuki, Yuuta, Atsushi, and Yanagisawa, the other members weren't so close to the depart soul.

Akazawa pushed the three to go inside in behalf of the whole St. Rudolph team.

Yanagisawa and Atsushi had to hold Yuuta so that he wouldn't stumble as they got closer and closer to the picture of Echizen.

Atsushi began to wonder in his mind why such a special person like Ryoma would be taken away so early.

Mizuki fell in his knees and said a silent prayer.

Tears fell down his eyes which shocked his three other members.

He looked up at the photo of Ryoma and sighed.

"I may have not been able to be as lucky as Yuuta, or Atobe, or those who got to face you in a match. But I was lucky enough to have known you for even a short while. You taught me that cheating would never get me the win I always dreamed of, subtly or course. But a lesson is a lesson still." Mizuki said.

Atsushi sighed and stared at Ryoma.

"Yuuta told me many things about the moment he fought you face to face. How I wish I could have experienced the same thing. You not only taught us how to win as a team, but also to lose as a team and turn it into a learning and fun experience." Atsushi said.

Yanagisawa smiled a little.

"Your right dane. Echizen, you have taught many of us lessons that we all fail to see by ourselves. You truly did it unknowingly too dane. Which makes you more amazing than ever."

Yuuta cried.

He knew he would never get the rematch Ryoma had promised him when they first battled.

"I know that I would never get to challenge you again. But you have taught me a lesson that change the way I see everything around me. If not because of you Echizen, I might still be bitter towards the world and my brother. I might have never known how nii-san cares and watches for me even if I am far from home now." Yuuta said as he bowed down.

"Echizen Ryoma, because of you, I broke down the walls I had been building for the wrong reasons. You showed me that I can aim for higher goals without having to injure myself along the way. And I would like to thank you for showing me that my brother only wants what is best for me. Thank you, Echizen." Yuuta added.

Fuji heard and smiled at his brother.

He was definitely thankful to Ryoma for that.

Mizuki, Yanagisawa, and Atsushi bowed too.

"Strange isn't it?" Mizuki spoke with an unsure tone.

"Strange that a small person like Echizen Ryoma has touched lives of people way beyond what everyone thinks." He added.

The other three nodded.

Indeed Ryoma had taught them life lessons without he himself knowing he did.


	9. The Child Of God Meets The Miracle Child

After almost ten minutes, Rikkaidai finally came.

The whole yard was suddenly engulf with a thin invisible blanket of silence.

The team first bowed to Nanjirou and Rinko.

Then they went to face Ryoma.

Jackal and Marui placed the flowers they brought with them next to the flowers of Seigaku.

They looked at each other, wondering who should speak first.

But before anyone could raise their voices, Akaya cleared his throat.

"Echizen, it's such a shame that we don't get to see who really is the strongest between us." He chuckled as he began.

"Remember when you asked me for a match at the Goodwill Training Camp? And when you beat me, I said that I would beat you one day? That day will still come. Just you wait. Wherever you are now, hear this, I, Kirihara Akaya, will have that promised match with you." He cried while saying what he had to say.

Marui gently rubbed his back.

Yukimura looked lovingly at Ryoma's blown up photo.

"You know what, Echizen. You are one special player that never ceases to amaze people. Not only with your playing style but your very presence. Who would have thought that a freshman like you would beat the god of gods of Rikkaidai. I have always considered myself that god of all gods. But here I am, amazed that I being who I was, had bowed down to you. You are heaven sent, not only to your family, but to everyone here. You have given us something to remember you by. And it is something that we all will carry throughout our lives." Yukimura smiled.

"And Akaya is right. Just you wait. You will be facing everyone here when we get to see you again somewhere." He added which made the rest of Rikkaidai nodded.

Sanada finally rounded up all the courage he needed to speak.

"Echizen Ryoma, you have left so many hearts and lives broken with your sudden departure. But this is something you ought to know. It was truly an honor to have battled you. And to have helped restore your memory when you lost it. Strange as it seemed but if I had met you not as an opponent, I might have befriended you." He said with his usual serious facial expression.

But another surprise made the Rikkaidai hold their breaths.

Sanada stared at Ryoma and slowly smiled.

"Arigato, Echizen Ryoma." He said and bowed.

The rest of Rikkaidai bowed as well.

They were happy to have known him enough before he died.


	10. The Okiwanan Grace

After an hour of travelling, Higa finally arrived at the address Atobe had given Kite.

And just as they thought, most of the teams that Seigaku had faced in the past were there.

Kite and everyone slowly entered the backyard and saw how gloomy the atmosphere was.

It was totally devastating.

Everyone followed Higa as they made where way to where Ryoma's picture was placed.

Tanishi fell on his knees in front of Ryoma.

"Gaki! How could you do this to everyone? How could you just leave them without saying goodbye?" he spilled his heart out.

Kite knew that Tanishi had been trying to hold in everything but when he saw the blow up photo of the kid, he lost whatever control he had.

"You still owe me a rematch, you little…" the big guy sobbed.

Kai and Chinen pulled him back and Kite came up front.

He bowed and stared at Ryoma for a few silent moments.

"Echizen, you have indeed moved people without even trying. I have to admit, after our defeat in your team's hands, it made us think about the way we did things and now because of you, we play better than ever." Kite's tone was full of sorrow.

"Sad that you won't get to see the new us, kid." Kai said, trying to smile to make everyone feel a little better.

After a few more minutes, Higa came out into the yard to give their respects to Nanjirou and Rinko.

"You're son was truly one of a kind." Kite told them.

Nanjirou and Rinko couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, that brat of mine was special." Nanjirou told Higa before they all turned to see who came into the yard.


	11. Koshimae! How Could You?!

Shiraishi held Kintaro's arm so that the boy would run ahead.

He had already been crying most of the way.

"Koshimae! I want to see him! You're all just joking! A very bad joke! When Koshimae would know, he'd kick all your butts! Just you all wait." Kintaro yelled out loud.

The rest of the teams that were there knew how highly Kintaro held Ryoma.

For him, Ryoma was the ultimate tennis opponent that wins without having a hard time.

Ryoma was a hero in Kintaro's eyes.

A great player…

A awesome hero…

One of a kind friend.

"N-n-ne… Koshimae? Is this all true? You're really gone?" Kintaro asked with a shaking voice, looking around to see if Ryoma was there.

Kintaro had to admit it soon that Echizen was gone or he would just make himself and the rest of the people feel worst.

The boy turned around and saw how devastated everyone has already been.

And what he yelled didn't make anyone feel any better.

Yuuji and Koharu didn't even try to crack a joke.

They knew that there was no joke in the situation everyone was in.

Nothing funny at all.

Gin had silently prayed while the rest was trying to calm Kintaro.

Chitose turned to look at Tezuka who had a look of pure devastation etched across his face.

Not only on Tezuka but on the faces of everyone that was gathered at the funeral.

"This funeral brings out everyone's most hidden feelings of that kid." Chitose spoke.

He was right.

Shiraishi bowed before he turned to leave.

"Thank you for everything, Echizen Ryoma." Was all Shiraishi could say before they went down.


	12. First Taichi, Then Aoi, Followed By The Tanaka Twins & Daichi. Then The Red Haired Plague. Now The Blond Brought Up The Rear

When the American team arrived, Ryoga stayed out.

He couldn't face his family yet.

Especially his little brother, Ryoma.

Kevin's eyes widen in horror when he saw everyone there.

He was hoping that everything was just a bad dream and he was about to wake up.

Billy and Lee had to help Kevin so that he wouldn't fall as they made their way across the yard.

Seigaku nodded to their direction as they then turned to the room where Ryoma's remain had been placed.

Terry clung to his brother's arm for support.

It was true that he didn't know the special boy.

However, he, as well as the rest of the American Team witness how Ryoma had changed Kevin.

All the hate in the American boy's heart had melted away and the hatred turned into friendship.

Arnold bowed and wondered how a young boy as special as Ryoma was deprived of a bountiful life.

Lee and Billy moved up front to see Ryoma once more, leaving Kevin by the door, leaning against the post for support.

"You really are one amazing person, Ryoma. I was glad to have met you." Billy said with all sincerity.

Tom and Terry, along with Bobby came and bowed.

"You little boy have been very influential without even knowing it. Truly awesome, boy." Bobby praised Ryoma.

Even if Ryoma couldn't really hear him, Bobby and the rest knew that Ryoma could feel what they felt.

Finally, Kevin stepped up as his team gave way for him.

Kevin fell on his knees and sobbed.

"Ryoma! You are really unfair! You keep leaving everyone in the dust!" Kevin began.

He had to say what he felt or he might regret it someday.

"Because of you, I know now to not use tennis as a way to avenge a cause that does not have a good end to either side. And I will claim that rematch with you someday… When we see each other again."

Kevin stopped his cries and looked straight at Ryoma's picture.

The American team stood in one line in front of Ryoma's parents and bowed.

"Ryoma was indeed one of a kind." Lee spoke.

"Agreed. You were blessed to have him as your son." Terry piped in.

"You must be really proud of him." Tom added with a sincere smile.

The Echizen couple nodded and smiled.

"Indeed, we are very proud of him." Rinko told them.


	13. Farewell, Chibisuke

Ryoga stayed out of the yard.

He didn't know how to face his parents.

And he absolutely didn't know how to face Ryoma.

Whatever was left of Ryoma that is.

It was too much for Ryoga to take in.

Just a few weeks before death took his brother, they had a huge argument over the phone that made Ryoma slam the receiver down, ending the talk with Ryoga.

Since then, Ryoga had not been well.

He had tried to think of ways to talk to his brother again and apologize.

But Ryoga knew that apologies weren't him.

It never ran in their family.

Ryoga just sat outside the gates and sighed.

He didn't know what else to do.

He couldn't bear to bring himself inside yet he didn't want to stay outside by himself.

Just as he sighed, Kintaro, Dan, and Kevin came out.

They sat on opposite sides of Ryoga, except for Kevin who remained standing by the gate.

"Ne...(sniffs) Nii-chan... How I wish I was related to Koshimae... How great it would be to fight him in court every day." Kintaro said.

"I agree desu! Echizen-kun was the very reason I stopped being Yamabuki's manager and become a tennis player." Dan added.

"And he certainly showed the world that being small in height wouldn't matter..." Kevin piped in.

Ryoga sighed even more as he thought of what they said.

~Yes, Chibisuke was truly unique. And I am proud to call him my younger brother.~ Ryoga thought.

Silence had engulfed the four of them for a while.

Then with a loud sigh, Ryoga stood up and plucked up his courage.

He knew he had to go in now and face Ryoma.

He had to tell him he was sorry for everything wrong he did to him when they were little.

He had to tell Ryoma how much he enjoyed playing with him when they were younger.

And he had to tell Ryoma how much he would miss him now that his gone for good.

Ryoga slowly walked into the house and went straight to the backyard with Kevin, Dan, and Kintaro behind him.

Everyone watched as the Echizen look-alike made his way to his brother's altar.

He fell down on his knees and wept.

"Chibisuke, I'm sorry." He said in between tears.

"I'm sorry for not being here for you..."

"I'm sorry for being a bad brother..."

"I'm truly sorry." He said.

Rinko and Nanjirou held him close.

The others couldn't help but feel sorry for his family.

Ryoga looked up once again into Ryoma's photo.

A cool evening wind passed everyone by and it miraculously warmed them all.

It was as if Ryoma's way of saying, "I will always be here your everyday."

And with the wind, Ryoga felt as if his brother forgave him.

It sent a smile across his face and this made his mother and father smile as well.

"Ryoma will always be alive in our hearts and minds." Rinko spoke out loud for everyone to here.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yes, Ryoma Echizen will always live in their hearts and minds as long as they all shall live.


End file.
